


The Truth I'll Never Tell

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Ein Unwetter und eisige Temperaturen stellen Skinny vor die Wahl - nach Hause laufen oder die Nacht in Peters Bett verbringen?
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Kudos: 15





	The Truth I'll Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: “The bed is cold without you”

Die Wolken rasten noch immer über den Himmel, doch dazwischen funkelten einige Sterne. Peter blinzelte erschöpft aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade Kassiopeia am Nachthimmel entdeckt hatte.

Das Rascheln seiner Bettdecke zerriss die trägen Gedankenfetzen, die ihm durch den Kopf zogen. Er drehte sich um und stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen. Stumm beobachtete er, wie Skinny im schwachen Licht seine Boxershorts über die schmalen Hüften zog und sich nach seiner Jeans bückte. Dabei fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Es war seltsam, aber Peter wusste inzwischen genau, dass Skinny niedrige Temperaturen nicht ausstehen konnte, und heute war es wirklich empfindlich kalt – zumindest für kalifornische Verhältnisse.

Belustigt sah er zu, während Skinny unter weiterem Schimpfen seine Jeans zuknöpfte. Fast hatte er Mitleid mit ihm, aber Skinny war nunmal selbst Schuld. Wenn er sich jetzt sofort – noch dazu verschwitzt, wie er war – auf den Heimweg machen wollte, war das sein Problem.

„Verficktes Scheißwetter. So ein beschissener Dreckssturm“, knurrte Skinny und warf nun ebenfalls einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Blätter an den Bäumen rauschten noch immer im heftigen Wind und irgendwo schlug eine Tür auf und zu.

Langsam reichte es Peter. „Bleib halt hier“, meinte er genervt und klopfte auf die Matratze, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Mit einem Schnauben zog Skinny sein Shirt über den Kopf. Als ob. Er versuchte, die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die ihm über den Rücken lief. Es war verdammt kalt im Zimmer, denn Ende Mai ging in Kalifornien keine einzige Heizung mehr automatisch an.

„Dann stell dich nicht so an. Du wirst’s überleben.“

„Fick dich, Shaw.“ Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, ließ Skinny sich auf die Bettkante fallen und zog seinen rechten Stiefel an.

Peter zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Das zieht nicht mehr so wirklich, weißte.“

„Du kannst einem echt den letzten Nerv rauben.“ Mit einem heftigen Ruck zerrte Skinny nun die Schnürsenkel des linken Stiefels enger. „Wenn du wen zum Kuscheln willst, dann ruf deinen Sherlock oder den Langweiler an“, meinte er bissig und stand auf.

„Ja, klar. Ich brauch dich hier, um einzuschlafen“, schnaubte Peter belustigt. „Das Bett ist so kalt ohne dich.“ Der letzte Satz klang jedoch weitaus weniger sarkastisch, als Skinny erwartet hätte.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, die Hand schon nach dem Türgriff ausgestreckt. Auch Peter schien zu realisieren, was er da gerade gesagt hatte – oder besser, wie er es gesagt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Skinny seufzte er jedoch nur und ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen fallen.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du jetzt wirklich lieber nach Hause laufen willst als hier zu übernachten.“

Skinny unterdrückte einen weiteren Fluch. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, dass das hier auf gar keinen Fall nichts Ernstes werden würde – immerhin war allein die Vorstellung absolut lächerlich. Er und Shaw, die sich nicht die Augen auskratzten, grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, aber er und Shaw, die sich regelmäßig heimlich trafen und jetzt sogar zusammen einschlafen sollten?!

Dass sie im Bett gelandet waren, konnte er ja noch irgendwie rechtfertigen. Peter hatte ein ganz hübsches Gesicht, und mit seinem Körper ging definitiv als attraktiv durch. Noch dazu hatte er Ausdauer. Aber jetzt hierzubleiben? Das ließ sich nicht einfach erklären. Zumindest nicht, ohne dass Skinny seine Grundsätze über Bord schmeißen musste.

„Mann, Skinny, jetz‘ komm schon. Es ist arschkalt draußen und du bist hierher _gelaufen_. Im _T-Shirt_. Selbst mir ist so schon kalt.“

Skinny wollte protestieren, dass Peter um einiges weniger anhatte als er selbst, doch Peter setzte sich auf und ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Hör mal. Meine Eltern sind bis übermorgen nicht da und sonst sieht dich hier auch niemand. Du wirst es überleben, wenn du mal ‘ne Nacht bleibst. War immerhin deine Idee, heute hierher zu kommen.“

Da hatte er zwar recht, aber das würde Skinny garantiert nicht zugeben. „Kann ich ja nicht ahnen, dass es plötzlich stürmt und schüttet wie sau und danach Temperaturen wie im Winter herrschen.“

„Es gibt da dieses tolle Programm, nennt sich Wetterbericht“, scherzte Peter, und Skinny hatte kurz das Bedürfnis, ihn mit seinem eigenen Kopfkissen zu ersticken.

„Ich kann mir auch einfach ‘ne Jacke von dir klauen und nach Hause laufen. Genug Klamotten fliegen ja hier rum.“ Ein letzter Versuch, der so halbherzig war, dass beide es hören konnten. Die Aussicht auf eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch bei heftigem Wind, Nieselregen und einstelligen Temperaturen war alles andere als verlockend. Und ein Taxi konnte Skinny sich nicht leisten.

„Ja, klar. Das will ich sehen, wie du in meinen Klamotten durch halb Rocky Beach heim läufst. Am besten in meiner Trainingsjacke, die ist nämlich wahrscheinlich die einzige, die dir passen würde, weil sie so groß ist. Und da steht zufällig mein Name hinten drauf.“

Skinny warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Leider hatte Peter recht, denn Skinny war zwar nicht sehr viel größer als er, aber alles an ihm war lang und schlaksig und Peters Sachen würden ihm kaum passen.

Langsam war auch Peter genervt. „Weißt du was, wenn du unbedingt abhauen willst, weil dir das ganze so peinlich ist, dann geh, ich halt dich nicht auf. War nur ‘n Angebot.“

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen griff Skinny erneut nach der Türklinke. In diesem Moment erhellte ein Blitz das Zimmer und es krachte so laut, dass beide erschrocken zusammenfuhren.

„Was war –“

„Kling, als wäre irgendwo in der Nähe der Blitz eingeschlagen.“

„Na toll.“ Warum war er bloß heute hierhergekommen? Das nächste Mal, wenn sein Auto in der Werkstatt war, würde er sich lieber mit Pornhub begnügen, als bis zu den Shaws zu latschen. Definitiv besser, als wieder zurücklaufen zu müssen, noch dazu bei Gewitter. Ergeben stieß Skinny einen Atemzug aus und zerrte an seinen Stiefeln. „Okay. Mach mal Platz.“

„Ein bisschen netter könntest du schon sein.“

„Willst du, dass ich dir aus Dankbarkeit noch einen –?“ Ein Kissen traf Skinny im Gesicht.

„Du bist so ein Idiot.“

Der grinste spöttisch. „Ich hab nur angeboten, mich erkenntlich zu zeigen. Selbst schuld, wenn du nicht drauf eingehen willst.“

„Halt endlich die Klappe und komm ins Bett, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.“ Mit einem Augenrollen rutschte Peter ein Stück und hob die Bettdecke an.

Ausnahmsweise tat Skinny genau das. Er kickte seine Schuhe in die Ecke, zog die Jeans wieder aus und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dann kroch zu Peter unter die Decke und streckte sich wortlos auf dem Rücken aus. Selbst wenn er keinen Schlaf bekommen sollte, konnte er insgeheim wenigstens die Wärme genießen, die Peter ausstrahlte und die sich unter der Decke sammelte.

„Wehe, du stellst heute Nacht irgendeinen Scheiß an“, murmelte Peter, der sich mit dem Rücken zu Skinny eingerollt hatte.

„Keine Angst, ich bin ja kein totales Arschloch.“

Peter schloss die Augen. Zu seiner Überraschung wurden die Atemzüge neben ihm erstaunlich schnell ruhig und Skinny schien innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen zu sein. Skinny und er, die zusammen die Nacht verbrachten. Dass es dazu mal kommen würde, damit hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht gerechnet. Mit dem Gedanken fiel auch Peter schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Das Gewitter zog langsam über Rocky Beach, und mitten in der Nacht erwachte Skinny von einem heftigen Donnerschlag. Einen Moment lang war er orientierungslos, doch der warme Körper neben ihm ließ keine Zweifel, wo er sich befand. Peter war im Schlaf zu ihm gerutscht und Skinny stellte entgeistert fest, dass er seinen eigenen Arm um dessen Taille geschlungen hatte. Als hätte er Skinnys leichtes Zusammenzucken gespürt, drückte Peter sich enger gegen ihn. Skinny stieß ein lautloses Seufzen aus und ließ seine Hand zu Peters Hüfte wandern – genau dorthin, wo sich seine Finger am Abend in die Haut gebohrt und wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken hinterlassen hatten. Vorsichtig zog er Peter ein kleines Stück näher, bis sich dessen Hintern gegen seinen Schritt presste, und grinste.

Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, war es doch gar nicht so schlecht. Für eine Nacht. Auch wenn er das niemals eingestehen würde. Immerhin war es besser, als bei der Kälte allein zuhause im Bett zu frieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist aus dem gleichnamigen Song von As It Is, das Ficlet basiert auf https://blissfulparker.tumblr.com/post/189637902863/sleepycozy-prompts und Kajs ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/616223126296133632 - dankeschön ♥


End file.
